


Sunset

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Minific request on the prompt "pink."
Yuugi and Jounouchi talk on the roof of Kame Game, their gentle affection underscored by nostalgia and chemistry.





	

A window squealed outward. Jounouchi climbed through, depositing himself onto the shallow balcony above Kame Game. “Out here again?”

“Yeah!” said Yuugi, face lighting. He reclined against the side of the building, cards spread around his legs. “Just getting some air. Today was so nice. Sorry you had to stay cooped up all day…”  Yuugi had been out running errands most of the evening while Jounouchi stayed behind, closing up shop.  
  
“Ah, don’t be. It’s a living, right? I’ll take organizing booster packs over flipping burgers any day.” A turtle-emblazoned apron still hung loosely from Jounouchi’s lanky figure. He stretched and leaned over Yuugi, catching a whiff of cologne and hair wax. “Going through your deck?”

Yuugi smiled. “Sort of. Just looking at it, really.”

Jounouchi reached down and plucked one off the roof, turning it over in his fingers. His thumb rubbed at a crease worn into the cardboard.  “Magic Silk Hat, huh… lots of memories in this deck.”

Yuugi nodded, hand settling on a pile of cards. He gathered them up and stowed the deck in his pocket.

“Ever think about going back?” asked Jounouchi. “You know, to play.”

“Yeah.” Yuugi looked up. Pink crept into the clouds, blending with the orange of the sun and bathing his face in watercolor. “Sometimes.”

“Me too.” Jounouchi followed his gaze, studying the coral sky. “Just… not right now.”

“Yeah. Not yet.” He smirked, bumping his shoulder against Jounouchi’s. “You’re getting pretty good, though. You might even have a shot.”

“Oh yeah? You’re not so bad yourself,” Jounouchi said, bumping back. He was thankful that the rosy light obscured his growing blush. Then again, it didn’t take much to bring color to his face. No way Yuugi could tell the difference.

Could he..? 

Jounouchi straightened, face growing hotter.

“Hm?” Yuugi glanced up at him. “Jounouchi?”

“It’s, uh… nothing,” he said, grinning and avoiding eye contact. “Just, um…” Jounouchi sighed. “We’ve been friends for a while, haven’t we?

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah. Like forever now.”

“I don’t know about forever,” said Jounouchi, pushing away thoughts of their early days.  “Never mind. The point is… I like you, Yuugi.”

“Me too!” he replied, grabbing Jounouchi’s hand. His voice rose sharply, the way it always did when he praised his friends. Any friend, Jounouchi reminded himself.

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. “I know you do. You’re my best friend. Which is why…”

It was why he shouldn’t stare like that. He shouldn’t bend closer, compensating for the difference in their height. He shouldn’t meet Yuugi’s eyes, violet as the coming twilight.

“Which is why you want to kiss me?” Yuugi grinned.

“That’s… not exactly what I was gonna say, but…” Jounouchi’s stomach fluttered, and his eyes widened as Yuugi veered up, pecking him on the lips.

Flopping backward, Yuugi gazed up at him. “I guess it’s just what I’d say, then.”  
  
The light could hide Jounouchi’s blush, but it couldn’t hide his smile.  “I didn’t say you were wrong.” As he collapsed onto Yuugi, Jounouchi felt pinker than the sky, inside and out.


End file.
